


Sex and the Art of Jealousy

by Lemons_R_Evil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Bottom Draco, Head Auror Harry Potter, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, OOC, Office Sex, PWP, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Draco, Top Harry, Voyeurism, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_R_Evil/pseuds/Lemons_R_Evil
Summary: basically harry gets jealous; smut ensues
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 360





	Sex and the Art of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic, i know it sucks

I’m sitting in the ministry cafeteria watching Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott eating together and laughing. Suddenly Nott touches Draco’s arm,  _ my  _ Draco’s arm I. I feel my magic surging to the surface. A chair next to me starts to smoke like a visual representation of me losing my temper. I can understand why someone would want to flirt with my angel, he’s gorgeous, smart, funny, and has a great personality. But, what Nott doesn’t know is that he’s  _ my  _ angel, and no one else gets to touch him.

Draco and I were planning on telling the office about us originally a little over a month ago, but I had been promoted to head auror. We both knew he would get sacked for sleeping with his boss, so we’ve been waiting to tell. It’s times like these where I could go up to him, and take him on a table in front of everyone (especially Nott) so they knew who he belonged to. I was urging my temper to cool because people were bound to start noticing soon. That’s when I hear my name, and remember I’m sitting with Ron, and Hermione. 

Ron pokes my shoulder and says “Earth to Harry.” I let out a laugh and mumble sorry, but I can’t tear my eyes away. 

“Oh my gods. Do you want me to invite them over so you can stake your claim? You're like an animal when it comes to him.” Hermione huffs out. I mean she’s not wrong. I turn to her with fury and desperation in my eyes and I can tell she didn’t actually think she’d have to invite them over. “Fine.” she says, and mutters something about being a ‘lovesick 1st year’. 

I watch as Nott and Draco slowly walk over to our table. Suddenly Nott puts his hand on Draco’s lower back, and the chair that had been smoking before sets on fire. Hermione glares at him “Seriously Harry get yourself under control.” She casts a quick Aqua Eructo. I mouth a quick ‘thank you’, and take a deep breath. 

When they get over to our table they don’t sit down. Nott has noticed my glare, and is shifting uncomfortably. I’m annoyed as Draco speaks. “Thank you for inviting us over here, but we’ve finished eating and we’re going to get back to work.” I reel back my glare and smile.

Looking at Draco and ignoring that wanker Nott “That’s perfectly okay.” And as they’re turning to leave I yell out “Malfoy wait for me in my office. I’ll be there in about 5.” I feel Ron and Hermione’s disappointed looks. “What?” I snap.

Ron is wide eyed and just mumbles nothing, as Hermione says “Didn’t think of you as the jealous type.” I want to bite back that I’m not, but I most definitely am. Seeing anyone touch Draco drives me over the edge.

“Sod off. Imagine if some floozy was throwing herself all over Ron.” I say cooly. Hermione starts to speak but I cut her off. “Oh wait. Do you not remember 6th year, and how your heart broke when Ron was with Lavender?”

Hermione stared at him wide eyed for a second before whispering viciously “Harry James Potter, that was my future husband  _ kissing _ another person. Not just having a laugh with her. Honestly the way you act out because of him.”

“Yah mate. That was a bit far.” 

I know they’re right which just makes me feel worse. I’m jealous for no reason. And, now I’ve been a dick to my best friends. Great just great. I get up from the table and say “You’re right ‘mione, I’m being an arse. Forgive me?”

“Fine. Don’t make this a common occurrence or I might request Blaise to become Draco’s new partner.” She wouldn’t. It’s bad enough with Nott, but Draco’s ex from Hogwarts. I would die.

I’m walking back to my office like a whipped puppy when I hear someone say “Did you see Malfoy and Nott today? There is something definitely going on there.” See Hermione I wasn’t overreacting, other people think it's being more than just friendly too. My face goes red with anger. I try to calm down but I can’t. Not when it comes to Draco. No one will ever get to have Draco, except for me. He is  _ mine. _

I don’t know what comes over me, actually I do pure rage and jealousy. But, I turn back and roar “Rumors will not be tolerated, and if I continue to hear them you will be fired.” The frightened look on the witch is satisfying to see. 

  
  


I stock over to my office, and throw open the door. “Five minutes my arse-” Draco starts, but I slam the door, stock over to him and smash our lips together. Gods I love his lips. My teeth tug at his lower lip before I shove my tongue between his lips. He doesn’t fight for control as I start to undo his shirt buttons. I growl into his mouth, still angry that the fucker touched him. 

He lets out a whine as I pull away. I vanish his dress slacks to find him wearing the gryffindor red knickers I got him as a gag gift. “Don’t you dare make a comment about them. We haven’t done laundry in a week. It was this or swim trunks” Draco pants.

“Merlin you’re perfect.” 

Seeing them makes my already stiff cock get harder. “Bend over the bloody desk. Now.” I command and he scrambles, sticking his arse out for me like a slut. Seeing Draco so submissive like this is rare. Normally he puts up a bit of a fight before he gives in. Making me tease him for what feels like forever.

I walk over to him and start groping his arse. He’s whining and pushing back back into my hand. “Harry please, fuck me.” he gasps out. I groan thinking about how tight he is. Draco knows how much I love to hear those words. He knows I love to hear him beg for me. But I need something else first.

I bend my face down to his ear and whisper viciously, “I saw how Nott touched your back today. He wants you.” I wind my hand back and smack his arse as hard as I possibly can. I love marking him like this. Seeing his body react, first in pain, then pleasure. Draco lets out a whimper and falls off his elbows, so his chest is flat on the desk, and his arse is pushed out even further. “You’re mine, you got that? If he ever touches you again I’ll fucking kill him.” I snarl.

Draco tries to nod, but he’s a whining, moaning, wanton mess beneath me. “Yours Harry. Only yours.” he wails. I know the office can’t hear us but gods I wish they could. I rip his knickers down to his thighs, and fall to my knees. “Please Harry. Please, gods please-.”

Draco is cut off by a screaming moan as I pull his cheeks apart and lick a stripe down his hole. He lets out a sob as I start sucking on his pink puffy hole. He’s bucking back into my face fucking himself on my tongue. Gods he really is perfect. I push my tongue past his ring of muscle and he’s writhing beneath me screaming for me to not stop. My hands have a bruising hold on his hips as I shove my tongue deeper. “Harry. I- I need your cock.” he cries out. I pull away as I start to feel his orgasm build, his muscles tightening. Draco’s shaking with pleasure, on the verge of an orgasm. His body is like liquid as I flip around, so he’s on his back.

Draco pushes his arse back trying to get me to fuck him with my mouth again. I accio the lube I keep in my desk drawer for situations exactly like this one. I smother my fingers in it and shove 2 of them into his tight pink hole. “Merlin your hole sucks me in baby.” I grind out. He’s sobbing and fucking himself on my fingers. In the distance I hear something like a knock, but I’m too engrossed in my Draco to care. 

I pump my fingers in and out of him searching for his special spot. I know I’ve found it when his whole body tenses and he screams “Harry please fuck me over your desk. Please Harry. I’ll do anything.” Draco begs. I add a third finger and drill them into his bundle of nerves over and over until I fell his hole spasming around my fingers. I keep pumping my finger in him through his orgasm.

I hear the door open, and I turn back to see Nott. Show time. Draco is a moaning mess beneath me, begging me to fuck him so he doesn’t even realize someone’s walked in. He looks like he’s about to say something, but I cut him off. I pull my fingers out of Draco and ask “Where do you want my cock angel?”

His thighs are trembling and there are tear stains down his cheeks as he mewls out “In my a- arse please. I’ll do anything” I pull my pants and y-fronts down, and smear my cock with lube. I want to see how far this will go. 

There’s just one more thing before I give in and fuck him though. “Show me where you want it baby.” I groan into his ear.

His shaky hands move down to pull his cheeks apart and even though I can tell he’s embarrassed, but does it anyway. He pokes a finger at his quivering hole and squeaks out “Right here Harry, please. Fuck me. Make love to me.” In the distance I hear a door slam close, but all I can think about is fuckin- making love to my angel. 

I line my cock up to Draco’s loose and worn hole and slowly push in. I feel his muscles clenching around my cock as he adjusts to it. I rock back slowly pushing into him more deeply. Draco gasps and wraps his legs around my hips. I start a slow pace so as to not hurt him. 

Draco is pushing against me. “Gods Harry faster!” he moans out desperately. I speed up and Draco starts meeting my thrusts, and moaning out obscenities. I feel his heels digging into my back as I wind my hips back snapping into him with force and speed. My balls start to tighten and I know I’m close. I lose my rhythm and I start animalistically fucking into Draco. 

I grab his face and kiss him with one hand keeping a brutal grip with my other on his hip. My tongue drags over his and I let out a moan into his mouth. Draco takes my bottom lip into his mouth and starts sucking on it. I feel his walls tighten around me as he bites down on my lip to repress a moan. His back arches, trying to get me even deeper inside of him. He claws at my back before he falls boneless onto my desk. I keep fucking myself into his limp body. Draco’s being pushed further and further up my desk. My hips stutter and body tenses. I slam even harder into him, making my ‘ _ Best Auror of 2000’  _ award fall and break on the floor. Thick ribbons of my cum soak Draco’s hole and I’m shaking once I’m done. “Mine” I whisper into Draco’s ear after falling on top of him. 

Draco seems to have come back to reality as he pushes my shoulder to get up. I wrap my body around his and he gives up trying to get away. “Merlin, I nearly forgot you won’t let me go without a cuddle.” Draco sighs. 

“You know you love it.”

He buries his face into my neck and whispers “If you ever pull something like this again I will hex you into next year.” 

Maybe Draco had noticed when Nott opened the door. I smirk “Whatever do you mean?”

Draco pushes my shoulder again “Get off. Some of us have work to do.” 

\-------------------

As I walk back to my office I can still feel Harry’s hand print on my arse. Gods he is going to be the death of me. I sit down at my desk and shift uncomfortably. 

“So you and Potter?” Nott says with a smirk.

I choke on the tea I was drinking. Typically the etiquette of seeing someone getting fucked over a desk is to not talk about it. “Shut up.” I snarl back. 

“Whatever you want.  _ Angel.” _

This is gonna be a long case.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
